An input sensor for an electronic device can detect when a user applies a purposeful force, generally referred to as a “force input,” to a surface of the electronic device. Such sensors, together with associated circuitry and structure, can be referred to as “force input sensors.”
A mechanical actuator for an electronic device can generate a mechanical output, generally referred to as a “haptic output,” through a surface of the electronic device. Such actuators, together with associated circuitry and structure, can be referred to as “haptic actuators.”
In some cases, an electronic device can associate a force input sensor and a haptic actuator with the same surface, generally referred to as an “user interface surface.” Conventionally, a user interface surface, such as a trackpad of a laptop computer, extends through an opening defined in an enclosure of the electronic device. However, as a result of the opening, the enclosure of the electronic device may be undesirably structurally weakened, increasing manufacturing complexity and susceptibility of the electronic device to damage.